


I Tripped and Fell...in Love

by IsabellaJack



Series: Stucky One-Shots [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-07 00:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack
Summary: Bucky shakes his head vehemently after rummaging in the fridge for a beer.“Nope. Not going.”“For God’s sake, it’s just an office party.”“The word party triggers my clumsiness, Sam. I am a certified klutz. I can’t.”





	I Tripped and Fell...in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [一跤跌入愛河裡](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627813) by [sashach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach)

> I hope you enjoy this ridiculous one-shot ;)
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

Bucky shakes his head vehemently after rummaging in the fridge for a beer.

“Nope. Not going.”

“For God’s sake, it’s just an office party.”

“The word _ party _ triggers my clumsiness, Sam. I am a certified klutz. I can’t.”

“You’re a thirty year old man. You’re not in high school anymore.”

Bucky snickers as he passes his friend to drop his weight on the couch. “You do remember what they called me in school, right?”

Sam rolls his eyes and Bucky continues, “It was Klutz Barnes. No one knew my real first name, Wilson!”

“You’re just superstitious.”

Bucky points at him. “No. I’m just being realistic. I go to parties, I cause a scene. Whether I like it or not.”

“Don't exaggerate. That shit doesn't happen in your daily life-You know what? Your name should be Exaggerator Barnes.”

"Remember last time? Scott’s wedding?”

“That was awhile back...”

“I fell right into the cake they were supposed to cut together! And then I slipped when I tried high-fiving Cassie.”

Sam shakes his head. “Dude…”

Bucky takes a huge gulp of his beer. “Nat’s graduation party. _ Somehow _ I tripped on her robe. Fell face first.”

“Barnes-"

“Or-or remember when you _ yourself _ threw me a birthday party-which I told you not to-and my hair caught fire while I was trying to blow my candles. Fire!”

“Clearly that was just an accident which is common by the way.”

Bucky's brows almost reach his hairline. “Common my ass!”

"You're talking as if you're cursed or something."

"You know what?" Bucky lets out a very dramatic gasp. "I probably am. By some...witch."

Sam gives him a flat look. "Seriously? And why would this witch curse you, huh?"

With a deadpan look on his face, Bucky answers him. "Because I'm so pretty and she's probably jealous of me and wants this face to be cut. And you know what? I think she'll succeed someday. And I don't want it to be in Nat's office party."

"Cut the crap."

Bucky rolls his eyes. "Fine."

Sam comes to stand in front of him and kicks his feet that were stretched on the coffee table. “Don’t be an ass. I’m literally begging you to come with me because I don’t wanna go there by myself. I know no one.”

“You know Nat.”

“It’s her office party. She’s gonna be mingling.”

Bucky chugs his beer and Sam kicks his feet again. “Let’s go have fun. And if you end up-“

“When, Sam. Never an if.”

“Okay. Say your walking-disaster-ass does something clumsy, it’s not gonna be embarrassing ‘cause you won’t see those people ever again.”

Bucky lets out a long sigh.

Sam sits on the coffee table. “Maybe this time it’ll be worth it.”

Bucky looks disgusted. “Worth it?”

Sam waves his hand around. “Not happen, I mean.”

Bucky ignores him until Sam wiggles his brows. “I’ll do your laundry.”

“I’m an adult, I already do my laundry.”

“Buy you dinner? For a week?”

Bucky narrows his eyes. “Anywhere?”

“Any restaurant you want.”

“Two nights.”

“Okay.”

“In the new Italian restaurant that just opened last month downtown.”

Sam looks troubled but smiles nonetheless. “Deal.”

“Deal.”

~.~

Bucky is at the party and so far so good.

He’s actually impressed that he’s still alive and well and...vertical. But he’s sadly alone since Sam tagged along with Nat trying to get to know other people.

It also turns out to be an _almost_ fancy party. People are dressed nicely and when Bucky looks down at his own attire, he shakes his head at himself. He's wearing his cheap worn out Beatles t-shirt with a faded leather jacket and jeans. Good thing he wore his nice boots. He fixes his man-bun as he looks around.

“Champagne, sir?”

He barely misses the caterer as he turns around. His heart is in his throat but let’s out a breathless laugh in relief as he sees her smile and that the tray is safe.

“No, thanks.” It’s better to be safe than sorry.

“Oh. Sorry. Would you like me to get you soda or juice or-“

“Oh no, no it’s fine.” Then he feels like maybe he should drink some since he’s obviously ditched by his friend for the night.

“I’ll take one.” He picks up the glass and smiles her way.

He spends the next fifteen minutes walking around, appreciating the company’s efforts in booking a fancy venue.

“Her boss is something.” He forgets the name but it’s rhymes with 'snark' and he doesn’t care to remember.

Once he spots the buffet, he smiles wide and makes his way there. The food looks too expensive to be eaten. And not real food at all. But he does pick a plate and tries to decide on what to eat. He ends up with some shrimp, salad and so many other stuff he doesn't know. In the end, he ends up with a full colorful plate.

He turns around since he forgot to grab a napkin when his foot bumps into one of the table’s leg. 

_ Oh here it goes…shit! _

He can picture himself. He’s used to this by now. He’s gonna have to pay for the plate because it’s definitely gonna break.

Bucky squeezes his eyes shut and is unable to hear any sound. He doesn’t even bother supporting his fall because he can see the floor so close. He’s resorted to the fact that he’s going to crash face first because somehow his hands are still holding the plate.

He’s falling.

He’s going to get hurt.

He’s going to kill Sam.

But the crash doesn’t happen.

Instead, his face plants in a hard yet soft wall of something warm, and somehow has a nice smell. He inhales deeply simply because he’s just realized he'd been holding his breath all this time.

Apparently, someone caught him. There are strong arms under his armpits.

When Bucky looks up, he thinks he’s died and went to heaven. His clumsiness finally killed him and this is how he’s carried to the pearly gates. 

By a gorgeous angel.

“Are you okay?” The angel asks.

Bucky blinks and then suddenly the noises swoosh back in and he can hear everything and when his eyes glance around frantically, he realizes he’s not dead. 

And this guy isn’t an actual angel.

Bucky looks up at the mortal. “You...saved...me.”

The guy smiles kindly. “Hardly. I was just at the right place at the right time.”

Bucky shakes his head minutely. “You don’t understand...no one ever saves me.”

The guy’s eyes look at him tenderly...or in sympathy, Bucky can’t trust his judgment at the moment.

“Okay…”

And he rights Bucky to stand up but then Bucky notices what he’s done. He has plastered all his plate against the guy's shirt.

"Oh God...Your shirt."

The guy waves it off as he puts away the empty plate. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

Bucky stares at him again. This guy is a gem. He can't not just...

"I love you," he breathes.

The guy laughs heartily. He's probably thinking Bucky is joking but Bucky isn't joking.

Then his savior is reaching for a napkin from the nearby table and starts wiping his destroyed shirt as someone comes and cleans the floor around them.

Bucky is still reverently looking at him.

"I'm actually sorry about your food," the guy says as he continues cleaning himself up.

"Marry me."

And that causes the guy to look up from under those luscious lashes and...smile.

And that smile almost knocks Bucky backwards.

"How about instead of answering your marriage proposal..." And he puts the now dirty napkin on a nearby table to come and stand closer to Bucky. "We go eat some real, _actual_ food. There's a diner two blocks from here. What do you say? Walk with me?"

Bucky nods. "I do."

The guy laughs again and then extends his hand. "I'm Steve Rogers."

"Bucky Barnes."

"Let's go have dinner, Bucky."

~.~

The funny thing is...

They do end up getting married. A year later.

And the funny thing is...

Bucky is no longer a klutz.

He didn't even fall or trip in his own wedding.

But he did in fact trip and almost fall into the pool during the reception...But Bucky wasn't worried or terrified.

Because Steve caught him.

Like he always does and like he always will.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are LOVE.


End file.
